Western 04
8:09:30 PM Chance: So! You sleep. 8:09:54 PM *** Joe sleeps so hard. *** 8:11:26 PM Chance: You sleep like the dead, in fact! 8:11:35 PM Chance: But you recuperate. 8:12:12 PM *** Joe probably feels better when he wakes up? *** 8:18:35 PM Chance: Much! 8:18:51 PM Chance: Cas is still snoring away. 8:19:54 PM *** Joe smiles at him, changes into a woman, washes up and gets dressed. *** 8:23:06 PM Chance: IN the men's clothes? Her own clothes are back in her room. 8:23:40 PM Joe: ((Nope, she grabbed a set of each.)) 8:26:36 PM Chance: So she did! So she makes herself presentable. 8:27:04 PM *** Joe presentable, ha, she makes herself stunning. As usual. *** 8:30:54 PM *** Joe then goes to check on the dragons. *** 8:31:15 PM Chance: Of course! Gimme a roll to see if she's spotted by someone coming out of Cas's cabin. 8:34:26 PM Joe: ((7!)) 8:38:24 PM Chance: Not spotted by anyone of that it would matter. You go to your cabin and find the woman, Anya, wearing a thin shift and sitting at the table in front of a lot of food. Theo is on the floor, cleaning his gun, and it sits in many pieces around him. Some parts with arcane circles drawn in chalk around them. 8:39:03 PM Joe: Good morning. Oh dear, you took it apart, I had so wanted to look at it. 8:40:15 PM Chance: Theo does a doubletake. "Ah. You're the... succubus? Incubus? From last night." 8:42:00 PM Joe: Josephine Blackwell. Yes. I see you had food brought in--is there anything else you require? 8:49:50 PM | Edited 8:50:05 PM Chance: Anya speaks around a mouthful of apparently cold game hen. "Because of the sleep spell there's a lot of food that was going cold. I just claimed it. I was starving." 8:52:04 PM Joe: You can help yourself to any of my clothes, if you like. I don't think they'll fit well, but they might be made to fit. 8:54:26 PM Chance: Anya: that is very kind, thank you. I can magic them to fit. Or Prometheus can. He's better at magic. 8:57:02 PM Joe: Are you, Mr. Crafter? I have been reading about Faerie magic, but it only impresses me with how very little I know about it. 8:58:18 PM Chance: Theo: ... I'm rather clever with magic. Anya's gifts lay elsewhere. Her dragonflame is quite potent destructive magic. 8:58:39 PM Chance: Anya: ... which has limited usefulness when it comes to adjusting clothing. 8:59:25 PM Joe: I imagine so! Can you not breathe fire, then, Mr. Crafter? 9:01:39 PM Chance: Theo: Er, no. I'm not a very good dragon, I'm afraid, Miss Blackwell. 9:02:11 PM *** Joe arches an eyebrow at him. "How so?" *** 9:05:03 PM Chance: Theo: Sometimes, it feels I'm a human that pretends to be a dragon. Anya is a dragon that pretends to be a human. 9:05:53 PM Joe: Are you part human? 9:06:29 PM Chance: Theo: a bit, yes. 9:09:51 PM Joe: So am I! I have never actually met dragons before. Are there very many of you on Earth? 9:11:50 PM Chance: Theo picks up one of the lenses from his scope and looks at you through it as he inspects it. "Not so many left in Europe. I suspect many of them moved to America. I myself only know of my father, and Anya." 9:12:35 PM Joe: That must be terribly lonely, I'm glad you found each other. 9:13:03 PM Chance: Anya: Most dragons disappeared after they got tired of being used in the war with hell. 9:14:48 PM Joe: Sensible of them. I wouldn’t either. 9:15:42 PM Chance: Anya: Prometheus found me in Russia and... extracted me from very similar circumstances as you and I first met in. 9:16:11 PM Joe: That sounds extremely romantic. 9:20:57 PM Chance: Theo:... does it? She mauled me. 9:21:16 PM Joe: Oh. Is that typical for dragons? 9:25:11 PM Chance: Theo: Also the Tsar's sorcerer was very foul-smelling. 9:25:44 PM Chance: Theo: Mauling? It can be when they're trying to kill you. 9:26:03 PM Chance: Anya: You are very lucky my heart wasn't in it, Prometheus. 9:27:26 PM Joe: Oh. I thought perhaps it was a courtship ritual? My apologies, there isn't very much good information available about dragons, so I am abysmally ignorant on your social mores. 9:30:38 PM Chance: Theo: Most of us are. But no, not... no. Anya and I are partners, but.... 9:30:49 PM Chance: Anya: We are not lovers, Miss Blackwell. 9:32:49 PM Joe: Oh! I apologize, how impertinent of me. 9:33:23 PM Joe: Miss Sofia thought you were as well, and naturally I just assumed she was right. 9:34:41 PM Chance: Anya continues digging into the bird, quite unlady-like. "Mmmm. Mistre-- Miss Sofia is quite persuasive. She has been taking my blood for some time now." 9:35:43 PM Chance: Theo is reassembling his rifle. "THat's why I'll fly you and Mr. Quentin to Pittsburgh. Anya will have to sit this one out. The vampire took her blood too much for it not to be a dangerous blood magic vector. 9:35:56 PM Joe: She did take mine as well. 9:35:56 PM | Edited 9:36:09 PM Chance: Anya gives an unsatisfied grunt. 9:36:19 PM Chance: Theo: Not over the course of a week, though. 9:38:20 PM Joe: No. Only a few seconds. I hope that won't be a problem. 9:39:21 PM Chance: Theo: I doubt it. 9:40:13 PM Chance: Theo: We should also leave Francisco here, with Anya. She can fly him on west to Chicago. 9:40:14 PM Joe: Excellent! 9:40:26 PM *** Joe starts handing Theo the next pieces for his assembly process. *** 9:40:44 PM Chance: Francisco: That is quite exciting! I've never flown with a dragon before! 9:41:07 PM Joe: I'm certain it will be very exciting! 9:41:13 PM *** Joe hands Theo another piece. *** 9:41:29 PM Chance: Theo nods, looking at you. "Done this before?" 9:43:01 PM Joe: What? Not really, it just seems obvious. Perhaps I'm picking up your intent without meaning to--I am telepathic after all. 9:44:14 PM Chance: Theo: Oh, that's true. Very useful. Is that part of being a succubus or something unique to you? 9:45:10 PM Joe: Most of us can do it, but I'm a bit stronger than most. Though not as much as my mother. 9:52:57 PM Chance: Theo: How many other succubi have you met? 9:54:09 PM Joe: ... only my mother, really. So I suppose I mightn't be! 10:00:53 PM *** Joe hands him the next piece of gun. *** 10:12:19 PM Chance: ((Sorry, foodtime!)) 10:13:26 PM Joe: ((I figured Wennie was naughty)!) 10:37:50 PM Chance: He eyes you. "What else can you do, Miss Blackwell." 10:39:16 PM *** Joe smiles at him winningly. "Quite a lot, really. What would you like me to do?" *** 10:41:07 PM Joe: I mean... I could certainly think of some things. 10:42:18 PM *** Chance does not register any innuendo. Anya raises an eybrow, though. *** 10:46:03 PM Joe: I can flirt rather well. They do say I'm charming at parties. 10:49:58 PM Joe: I'm extremely ornamental. I can pick locks. I'm an indifferent academic but a fair excavator. I'm a decent shot, provided I'm not in a hurry and a good fencer. I pick up languages quickly. 10:50:06 PM *** Joe hands him another piece of gun. *** 10:52:13 PM | Edited 10:58:33 PM Chance: Theo blinks. "... you sound extremely proficient, Miss Blackwell. How are you in magic?" 10:52:54 PM Joe: ((Miss. I don't think he knows she's a Lady.)) 10:53:41 PM Joe: I don't know. I haven't really heard of an altogether satisfying way to measure that. 10:58:02 PM Chance: ((I meant to type miss!)) 10:58:49 PM Chance: Theo:: Surely you must have an inkling of your own ability. 10:59:33 PM Joe: How are you in magic? 11:01:27 PM Chance: Theo: Extremely clever. 11:02:11 PM Chance: He gives a little half-smile. 11:04:03 PM | Edited 11:04:14 PM Joe: I am not sure how clever I am in magic, truly. It is more like breathing than a deliberate endeavor--I hardly think, I just do things much of the time. 11:05:17 PM Chance: Theo: so you are also clever. 11:06:15 PM Joe: I am not so terribly sure that counts as clever. 11:06:25 PM Joe: I have a terrible time attempting to connect theory and practice. 11:06:39 PM *** Joe slides the next bit of gun into place. *** 11:07:33 PM Chance: Theo: Theory is all well and good. but what use is it without practice? 11:09:14 PM Chance: He takes the bit, nodding thanks. "For the fae -- and the demons, I suspect. Magic isn't something done. Magic is simply something you are." 11:09:35 PM Joe: Yes, exactly. 11:09:42 PM Joe: ... I do enjoy theory, though. 11:10:50 PM Chance: Theo: I can't imagine you having that much trouble with theory. 11:12:45 PM Joe: I don't have trouble with it in itself. I just can't seem to connect it with what I'm actually doing. 11:13:35 PM Chance: Theo: Most of the theory was made by human magicians to whom magic is simply theory. 11:14:23 PM Joe: I have a few books on fae magic now, I have been reading those. They do read a bit... closer to reality. 11:18:54 PM | Edited 11:19:05 PM Chance: Theo: .. is that frowned upon? I know demon magic is considered very... crude and gauche in Faerie. 11:19:26 PM Joe: Is it? 11:19:43 PM *** Joe sounds delighted. *** 11:20:26 PM *** Joe slides one of the pieces of the gun onto the rest of the assembly herself. *** 11:21:58 PM Chance: Theo: Of course. It's silly, of course. 11:22:53 PM *** Joe tries a bit of magic over the remaining pieces of gun--she's trying to get them to assemble themselves, since they "remember" where they belong. *** 11:23:11 PM Chance: It goes right into place! The rifle is very modified with charged magical components, but it's still a rifle. 11:24:28 PM Chance: Theo: Fae think that transmutations of gross matter are base and debased. Would you consider yourself as such, Miss Blackwell? 11:24:52 PM Joe: Never. 11:25:00 PM Joe: Occasionally debauched, never debased. 11:29:53 PM Chance: Finally you get Theo to blush a little. Anya giggles as she sips from a bottle of wine. 11:32:34 PM Joe: I do have other kinds of magic as well, of course. 11:33:13 PM Chance: Theo: Oh yes? Do tell. 11:33:54 PM Chance: Theo composes himself rather quickly, and sights through the scope again. 11:34:18 PM Joe: I can give people the dreams that I choose to. 11:34:51 PM Chance: He raises an eyebrow. "Is that normal Succubus magic? It seems rather Fae." 11:35:15 PM | Edited 11:35:27 PM Chance: Theo: ... though fae and demon magic does overlap rather more than either side likes to admit. 11:35:31 PM Joe: It's succubus magic. 11:35:53 PM Joe: ... the rest of which might be better demonstrated than discussed. 11:43:13 PM Chance: He raises an eyebrow at that. "... I can imagine." He stands up, dusting himself off. "Well then. Are you ready to away to Pittsburgh?" 11:43:47 PM Joe: Yes. Though you must let me fetch Cas first. 11:44:26 PM Joe: ... do you think I could try your gun at some point? It looks lovely. I am not a good shot, but all the same... 11:44:57 PM Chance: Theo: Oh, of course. I would let you do so now, but I would hate to alarm the other passengers any more than they have been. 11:45:24 PM Joe: Excellent! I shall certainly look forward to it. I'll fetch my friend. 11:45:31 PM *** Joe heads back to Cas! *** 8:54:40 PM *** Joe was going to find Cas! *** 8:55:09 PM Chance: He's in his cabin! He's awake now, if barely. 8:55:59 PM Joe: Cas! They're not married. ... but I've been flirting with Crafter. ... I've got to stop doing that. But I find the lady intimidating. Did you enjoy your dream? 8:56:45 PM Chance: Cas is struggling with a tie, bleary-eyed. "Is that you, Joe? The dream was... rather nice, yes." 8:57:11 PM *** Joe takes over the tying of the tie and does it herself. *** 8:57:21 PM Joe: Yes, of course. Here, let me. 8:57:46 PM Joe: Goodness, you're hardly awake! I ought to have brought coffee. 9:05:44 PM Chance: Cas: So.. not married? Huh. 9:06:22 PM Chance: Cas: ... I'm not terribly good at picking up on those things. 9:06:55 PM Joe: I'm not either, apparently! Sofia seemed to believe they were, I took her word for it. 9:07:00 PM Joe: They're not lovers, they said. 9:16:57 PM Chance: Cas: Well, that is rather straightforward. How are we proceeding? 9:18:58 PM Joe: I don't know! Women don't usually give men flowers. Do men give men flowers? You could try that. 9:22:20 PM Chance: Cas: ... I mean in regards to the vampires. 9:23:02 PM Joe: Oh! I forgot about them. Mr. Crafter is going to fly us to the vampires so that we can kill the Master. 9:23:20 PM Joe: Miss Anya will stay behind, as she's too vulnerable to mind-control. 9:28:23 PM Chance: Cas: .... fly us? 9:30:14 PM Joe: He's a dragon, remember? Mostly. 9:33:12 PM Joe: Apparently he's part human. 9:33:21 PM Joe: ... are you afraid of heights? 9:38:08 PM Chance: Cas: ... I might be afraid of flying. I dealt with the top of the train quite handily, you'll recall. 9:40:21 PM Joe: I was too busy looking at the dragon to be afraid of falling. 9:40:43 PM Joe: Fortunately! 9:40:45 PM *** Joe hugs him. *** 9:54:32 PM Chance: Cas: Are we at least eating breakfast first? 9:55:02 PM Joe: If you insist. I would certainly like a cup of coffee. 10:03:26 PM Joe: Come on. 10:03:34 PM *** Joe takes him by the hand and tugs him back to the dining car. *** 10:04:06 PM Chance: So! You head to the dining car! Theo catches up with you, dressed down a bit from the heavy leathers he wore for riding the top of the train. 10:06:18 PM Joe: Ah, there you are! Excellent. 10:06:31 PM Joe: Do you prefer coffee or tea? 10:06:39 PM *** Joe pours coffee for Casper and then herself. *** 10:07:55 PM Chance: Theo: Coffee, please. Lots. 10:08:29 PM *** Joe pours him some coffee as well. *** 10:10:20 PM Joe: Is Miss Anya feeling all right? 10:11:34 PM Chance: Theo: She's sleeping now. 10:12:50 PM Joe: Oh, all right. I suppose she did already have a bit of breakfast. 10:15:42 PM Chance: Theo: Three or four. 10:17:00 PM Joe: Well, she is a dragon, after all. Still, it was very impressive. I do often find I eat more than most people, but I cannot at all match that. 10:19:29 PM Chance: Theo: Well, magic takes a lot of energy. Food is often the easiest way to replenish it, but the one with the most baggage. 10:20:26 PM Joe: ... I think human sacrifice has more, honestly. 10:25:42 PM Chance: Theo: .... touche. 10:27:02 PM Joe: Besides, I like food. 10:27:17 PM Joe: It may not always be convenient, but it's very often enjoyable, and even when it's awful, it's still interesting. 10:27:52 PM Chance: Theo: I rather like jam, myself. 10:28:08 PM Chance: Theo stars buttering a muffin with jam. 10:29:47 PM Joe: Oh, I shall try that. 10:29:52 PM *** Joe does! *** 10:33:19 PM Joe: Mind, it was quite interesting borrowing a bit from Cas. But I don't like to hurt people. Bother, that reminds me, I must apologize to Miss Sofia when I see her. 10:36:21 PM Joe: For stabbing her. It was most unkind. To be fair, I really did think she was the mastermind. 10:38:05 PM Chance: Theo: She seems to be more of a lieutenant. 10:39:32 PM Joe: I think she's a mind-controlled slave, really. I asked if he was kind to her and she said "It doesn't matter." 10:39:51 PM Joe: Which is hardly a ringing endorsement and I am certain it means he is not. 10:40:25 PM Chance: Theo: Well. Killing the master should liberate all his thralls. And provided she's not... you know, evil and sadistic, there's no reason she can't go free. 10:41:25 PM Joe: Miss Anya said she was a bit touched, or perhaps that was her personality. And I am inclined to agree. 10:41:38 PM Joe: We shall certainly kill her master. It does matter. 10:44:15 PM Joe: I am not so ungallant as to leave a damsel in distress. Though I suppose I am quite the wrong sex at the moment to properly express that. 10:45:30 PM Chance: Theo: ... wrong sex? Anyway, the master was always the target. He's been grabbing folks and turning them as cannon fodder. 10:48:12 PM Joe: I've noticed people don't seem to think women ought to be gallant, but only receive gallantry from men. ... how long has this been going on? 10:49:31 PM Joe: ... men are not supposed to experience pain or sadness, and women are not supposed to experience anger or anything indelicate. 10:50:00 PM Chance: Theo: That's stupid. 10:50:26 PM Chance: Theo: I'm not naïve, I know you're right, but that's stupid. I should think among us, you needn't worry about that. 10:52:26 PM Joe: I suppose that's true! None of us are strictly human in any case. 10:53:44 PM Joe: Very well. I should very much like to rescue the girl. She made me feel rather... sibling-like, which is not something that happens often. 11:02:17 PM Chance: Theo: Far be it from me to spurn rescuing a Damsel. And you're not wrong. Even Anya feels sorry for her -- and no one chafes at a leash like her. 11:03:48 PM Joe: She is so pretty and delicate-looking, but her mind is all spun steel cables, I assure you. She'll be quite all right if we can get rid of this Master. What is our plan? 11:15:27 PM Chance: Theo: ... I don't so well with plans. 11:16:02 PM Joe: Oh, I see! Well, we'll just go in there and slay him, then. How is that? 11:16:24 PM Chance: Theo: That was kinda the closest thing I had to a plan. 11:17:43 PM Joe: I shall bring my sword, you shall bring your gun and Cas needs no weapons because he can create ice from thin air. 11:24:37 PM Chance: Theo looks over at Cas. "Impressive. Do you conjure ice, or is it heat subtraction?" 11:26:12 PM Chance: Cas: I pull heat from things, as near as I can tell. 11:27:27 PM Joe: He's exceptionally handsome and clever as well. 9:23:42 PM Chance: So you were still at breakfast. 9:25:33 PM *** Joe was! And was saying winning things about her friend. *** 9:26:03 PM Chance: You cannot tell if it is doing anything besides making Cas blush. 9:30:18 PM *** Joe refills everybody's coffee cups. *** 9:34:27 PM Joe: So, we have our plan. 9:34:55 PM Chance: Cas: ... do we? As near as I can tell the plan is ''get him'. 9:36:29 PM Joe: Exactly! 9:41:43 PM Joe: ... sorry, do you think that's a bad plan? 9:42:20 PM Chance: Cas: I don't think it's a plan. 9:43:31 PM Chance: Cas: You don't know how much of a trap you're walking into. 9:44:09 PM Joe: They likely will be expecting us. 9:45:32 PM Chance: Cas: How do we keep ourselves from just... getting captured and eaten? 9:47:02 PM Joe: By killing them first? 9:50:49 PM Chance: Cas: If it's a halfway decent trap they tend to be made to minimize that. 9:53:01 PM Joe: What do you suggest? 9:55:18 PM Chance: Cas: Damned if I know. 9:56:51 PM Joe: Maybe we could send me in first as bait and have you two come in to the rescue. 9:57:30 PM Chance: Theo: We don't know the area well enough. Let's scout it out first. She said where? 10:04:23 PM Joe: Harper's Park in Pittsburgh. 10:06:41 PM Chance: Theo: ... I'v never been to Pittsburgh, so I'm not familiar. How about either of you? 10:07:56 PM Joe: No, not really. 10:11:49 PM | Edited 10:11:58 PM Chance: Theo: so, we keep the 'get them' plan on hold while we scout the area. Are you two ready to go? 10:13:17 PM Joe: Yes. Well, let me tell the porter to hold our things at the station. 10:15:52 PM *** Joe goes and does that, pays him handsomely and returns! *** 10:16:52 PM Chance: Theo goes to one of the windows of the dining car, opens it after tapping the lock, and climbs out onto the outside of the train. The other dining car occupants are aghast. 10:20:42 PM *** Joe waves at them. "Good morning!" *** 10:20:45 PM *** Joe follows him. *** 10:23:13 PM Chance: It's very windy out there! Cas follows suit, grumbling all the way. 10:24:40 PM Joe: Cheer up, Cas, this is going to be marvelous! 10:36:35 PM Joe: Both of you, do remember that if I'm killed, send a letter to my mother. 10:37:15 PM Chance: Theo: ...same. 10:37:27 PM | Edited 10:37:54 PM Chance: Cas: Well, I'm not planning on bloody dying. 10:37:31 PM Joe: Do you have her address somewhere on your person? 10:37:56 PM Joe: One never plans on it, but one must consider the possibility! I certainly don't plan to die either. 10:38:05 PM Chance: THeo: Althea Crafter in Vermont. She's not hard to find. 10:38:15 PM Chance: Theo hands you his rifle. 10:38:45 PM Joe: I shall guard this with my life. Thank you. 10:45:43 PM Chance: Theo nods, and starts changing! Literally, as he drops his human seeming. 10:47:03 PM *** Joe watches, clearly fascinated. *** 10:51:56 PM Chance: His dragon form is less robust than Anya's -- his scales are an iridescent blue, and he has only one head. He also has more feathers than you were expecting. 10:53:00 PM Joe: Feathers! 10:54:08 PM Chance: His wings are feathered, and his scales give way to feathers over his back. 10:54:53 PM Joe: You're very beautiful, Mr. Crafter! 10:57:41 PM Chance: Theo: ... thank you. I'm not as strong as Anya, but I should be able to get us to Pittsburgh with no problem. 10:59:05 PM Joe: How do we, er... get on? 11:02:59 PM Chance: Theo stoops down a bit, allowing access! 11:03:41 PM *** Joe climbs onto him, trying not to pull out any feathers! *** 11:03:57 PM Chance: They hold pretty fast. 11:04:44 PM *** Joe clings a bit. *** 11:14:36 PM Joe: Next time you shed a feather, may I have one? They are so beautiful! 11:17:34 PM Chance: Theo: I suppose so. I don't think you'd use it to cast baleful magic. 11:18:00 PM Joe: I think I would put it on a hat! 11:18:23 PM Chance: Theo: ... as long as it's not a baleful hat. 11:19:45 PM Joe: ... I do not think a baleful hat would match my complexion, Mr. Crafter, so you are quite safe. 11:24:06 PM Chance: Theo: ... good. Those are the darkest magic. 11:25:17 PM Joe: I really don't do that sort of thing! Most of my magic is shapeshifting, conjuring, and storing information. 11:29:31 PM Chance: Theo: ... storing information? How so? 11:29:48 PM Chance: Cas: AHEM. I'm freezing. I'm freezing. Can we get on with this? 11:31:22 PM Joe: Oh! Of course. 11:31:38 PM *** Joe casts a little spell of warmth to try to keep herself and Cas comfortable. *** 11:38:16 PM Chance: You get situated and fly off! 11:38:40 PM *** Joe screams a little bit. It's a happy little "Whee!" noise. *** 11:40:18 PM Chance: You think that Theo is protecting you from the rigors of the flight, too. 11:42:24 PM *** Joe really enjoys this and for some reason does not worry in the least about falling off. *** 11:45:32 PM Chance: You also think he's weaving a glamour so that people looking up from below don't notice you. 11:46:43 PM Joe: That's amazing! 11:47:34 PM Chance: Cas clings to you from behind! 11:48:41 PM *** Joe would appreciate this but feels bad for Cas, too. *** 11:48:48 PM Joe: It's all right, he won't let us fall, I'm very certain! 11:59:41 PM Chance: Cas: ... I do not think I like flying. 12:00:31 AM Joe: Just pretend everyone is naked, I hear that works! 12:00:44 AM Joe: ((I know that's an anachronism but I don't care.)) 12:01:29 AM Chance: Cas: ... that is not the issue. 12:01:38 AM Chance: He looks very green in the face! 12:04:00 AM Joe: Do you think you can tie yourself to me? 12:04:27 AM Chance: Cas: I have no rope. 12:05:31 AM *** Joe conjures some rope and hands it back to him. *** 12:08:44 AM Joe: Tie yourself to me! 12:09:15 AM Chance: He busies himself doing so! 12:10:29 AM *** Joe waits until he's done and then sleeps him good and hard. *** 12:16:23 AM Chance: Roll! 12:18:30 AM Joe: ((2. Ughhh.)) 12:19:11 AM Chance: Cas: What are you doing? 12:21:07 AM Joe: Trying to put you to sleep so that you don't vomit on a dragon. 12:23:22 AM Chance: Cas: Oh, why didn't you say so? Sleep away. 12:24:52 AM Joe: You're quite right! Sorry, I ought to have warned you. 12:25:07 AM Joe: All right, here we go. Don't worry, I'll wake you up when we get there. 12:25:29 AM *** Joe casts it on him again, and also makes sure he has a good dream, while she's at it. *** 12:28:18 AM Chance: Okay! There's no issue, since he's not resisting. 12:35:52 AM Joe: Poor thing. 12:39:40 AM Chance: Theo: He all right? 12:40:48 AM Joe: Yes. He looked quite ill. He'd never ask me to do it, he's far too brave, but he certainly shouldn't suffer for a bad stomach. 12:51:07 AM Chance: Theo: How are you? We're about halfway there. 12:53:22 AM Joe: I'm enjoying myself a great deal! I'm going to have to look up some flight spells, I think! 12:58:48 AM Chance: THeo: There's quite a few. I think a transmogrification would be the best bet given your demon blood. 1:01:44 AM Joe: I don't think it would feel the same. 1:02:34 AM Chance: Theo: The wind on your wings? 1:05:25 AM Joe: How does it feel for you? 1:06:25 AM Chance: Theo: Pretty damn good. Catching updrafts and pockets of air. 1:08:03 AM Joe: I am so envious! 1:12:50 AM Chance: Theo: I'm sure you could manage some wings. 1:13:02 AM Chance: Theo: I could teach you to fly. 1:15:16 AM Joe: I would enjoy that very much! 6:55:34 PM Chance: Theo: You'd just have to find a form that suits you. 6:56:38 PM Joe: I feel every form suits me from time to time! 6:57:28 PM Joe: I'm very certain it's impertinent, Mr. Crafter, but were you raised by humans? I ask because I feel I missed several important facets of human society. 7:00:00 PM Chance: Theo: I find that 'impertinent' generally means 'useful and direct'. 7:00:22 PM Chance: Theo: I was raised mostly by my mother, who is human. Well... half-fae herself. 7:02:12 PM Joe: I've noticed most humans have preferences as to the sex of their partners, which I find extremely strange and frankly, unnatural. For me, at least. It does no harm, to be sure, but it does seem to really upset them when I don't stay the same every day. 7:02:33 PM Joe: Do you prefer women, Mr. Crafter, or men, or have no preference? 7:02:50 PM Joe: ...and what is most typical in dragonish society? 7:11:58 PM Chance: Theo: Women, I suppose, are my preference. I can't speak for dragonish folk on the whole --I've only known four other dragons personally. 7:12:28 PM Joe: What about fae in general? 7:17:37 PM Chance: Theo: I would say it varies greatly from fae to fae. Procreation isn't as great a motivator with fae, and infatuation with people, places, and things are very common. 7:19:44 PM Joe: It is a shame you aren't interested in men. They are so interesting sometimes. 7:21:47 PM Chance: Theo: Oh, I am. Wait, you mean sexually. 7:22:21 PM Joe: I do! 7:35:48 PM Chance: Theo: How are they so interesting? 7:36:49 PM Joe: Oh, they're socialized quite differently, mainly. So the virtues they cultivate and the vices they try to squash aren't the same as women's. 7:42:17 PM Chance: Theo: Hmm. 7:42:21 PM Joe: ... and of course there are usually physical differences. 7:42:47 PM Joe: I feel like rather a stranger sometimes. 7:48:57 PM Chance: Theo: I know that feeling. 7:49:25 PM Joe: I'm three-quarters demon too. 7:51:04 PM Chance: Theo: I know. 7:52:36 PM Joe: Oh, did I mention it? Sorry, I do hate to be a bore! Especially when you are being so interesting. 7:52:59 PM Chance: Theo: No, I could tell. Your... aura, I suppose. 7:54:12 PM Joe: You can read auras? What else do you see in there? 7:54:39 PM Chance: Theo: I know some spells to do so. And my scope is enchanted. 7:55:16 PM Chance: Theo: You're curious and brilliant. 7:56:29 PM Joe: Oh, the scope! I really do want to look at it when I am not risking falling off a dragon by doing so. Though I think brilliant is an exaggeration to be sure. 7:56:48 PM Chance: Theo: My magic doesn't lie. 8:00:26 PM Joe: You flatter me, Mr. Crafter! 8:00:39 PM Joe: It is very charming. 8:10:28 PM Chance: Theo: ... I was told being a flattering wasn't great. 8:13:49 PM Joe: Perhaps not in every situation. But I really do enjoy flirtation, don't you? 8:17:26 PM Chance: Theo: ... are we flirting? I'm... not great at picking up on that sort of thing. 8:19:29 PM Joe: Oh dear. Well, I was, at any rate. If you cannot love Casper I may as well indulge in flirtation--it cannot cause any harm. 8:20:52 PM Chance: Theo: ... love... Caspar? I feel like I missed a chapter or two. 8:21:47 PM Joe: You said you preferred women! Of course then we would still need to find out what he prefers, but all the same. 8:26:46 PM Chance: Theo: Oh. I didn't realize you were asking on his behalf. 8:27:48 PM Joe: I am certain he would not approve. He is so terribly British. 8:28:23 PM Chance: Theo: Well, we can keep it between us. 8:29:06 PM Joe: We probably ought to. I would not like to embarrass my friend. 8:29:26 PM Joe: ... I was not asking only on his behalf. 8:30:21 PM Chance: Theo: Oh, all right. Good. 8:32:28 PM Joe: But one must put one's friends first. 8:38:11 PM Chance: Theo gives a nods of his head! 8:39:58 PM Joe: You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, you know. 8:43:55 PM Chance: You think if dragons could blush, he would be. 8:44:27 PM Chance: Theo: Now you're flattering me. 8:44:48 PM Joe: And being entirely accurate as well. 8:52:11 PM | Edited 8:53:40 PM Chance: Theo: Well, thank you. I wasn't just flattering, myself. 8:53:24 PM Joe: We shall have to see what happens after we slay our vampire! 9:00:20 PM Chance: Theo is quiet! After a few moments, he calls out. "There's Pittsburgh up ahead. I'll land in the outskirts where I won't get spotted." 9:02:06 PM Joe: All right. Be careful. 9:04:23 PM Chance: He sets down in a vacant lot! 9:05:21 PM *** Joe wakes Casper up. *** 9:05:35 PM Chance: Cas: Wuzza. 9:06:30 PM Joe: Let's go and kill a vampire! 9:07:34 PM Chance: Cas: Can we have tea first? 9:09:50 PM Joe: No. 9:10:00 PM Joe: We can have tea afterward, though. I expect I shall be very hungry by then. 9:10:04 PM Chance: Cas: You're a tyrant. 9:10:19 PM Chance: Once you guys get off, Theo shifts back to a human shape. 9:10:29 PM Joe: You're a darling. 9:19:41 PM *** Joe gives Casper a hug. *** 9:23:03 PM Chance: He's groggy! Not a morming person. 9:24:28 PM Joe: Here. 9:24:39 PM *** Joe does conjure a mug of tea for him. *** 9:29:28 PM Chance: He takes it gratefully. 9:33:17 PM *** Joe hands it to Casper. *** 9:33:35 PM Joe: You are so hilariously British. 9:34:12 PM Chance: Theo moves closer to the street to take a look around. "Harper's Park, right?" 10:07:04 PM Joe: ((It's STILL not there.)) 10:07:07 PM Joe: ((What the even hell.)) 10:07:20 PM Joe: Theo moves closer to the street to take a look around. "Harper's Park, right?" 10:07:23 PM Joe: Harper's Park. 10:09:23 PM Chance: Theo comes over to the rifle you're still holding, and casts a spell on it! It becomes a walking stick. 10:11:03 PM Joe: Not quite the same, alas. 10:11:27 PM *** Joe thinks at Casper: I've bad news. Mr. Crafter is inclined toward women. Alas. *** 10:11:50 PM Chance: Theo: Just an illusion. It's still a rifle -- it'll remember that it when it needs to. 10:13:06 PM Joe: Strange--and wonderful! 10:17:55 PM | Edited 10:19:32 PM Chance: Cas(Mentally): ... hrmph. I think you might be more disappointed by that than I am, my friend. 10:19:50 PM *** Joe thinks at him again: On your account and on my own--I will be wrong half the time to him just as I am to you. *** 10:20:56 PM | Edited 10:21:05 PM Chance: Cas (Mentally): it is not that you are wrong. It is not a situation where there is a right. 10:23:53 PM *** Joe thinks: I will always be wrong--I cannot bear the thought of choosing a single shape to wear forever. I hope someday I will get used to ... being wrong. *** 10:31:23 PM Chance: Cas (Mentally): .... I am far too groggy, still, so forgive my indelicacy. That's tosh. 10:33:51 PM *** Joe thinks back: But the alternative is quite literally living in hell! I am not saying isn't possible, but... I would really rather not. *** 10:42:01 PM Chance: Cas (Mentally): There is more to a relationship than lovemaking, Jo, and the question do you 'prefer men or women' will always be perceived as revolving around bed first and foremost. 10:44:39 PM *** Joe thinks: I suppose that is true. I wouldn't know, truly. *** 10:49:32 PM Chance: Cas (Mentally): And in any case, you are no more wrong than I am and if you say you are again, I shall freeze your hair solid, what? 10:50:10 PM *** Joe thinks: You're so handsome when you're cranky. You've got a little crinkle on your forehead from a feather, by the way. ***